


Matrimonio combinato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Karmica relazione [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marriage, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima notte di nozze tra Seraphin e Victor.





	Matrimonio combinato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest! Prompt: Originale; F/M; Matrimonio combinato  
> Scritta sentendo All That I'm Living For degli Evanescence.

Matrimonio combinato

 

< L’unico motivo per cui sono viva, anche se sono nata femmina, è questo momento… tutta la mia intera esistenza è stata predisposta nell’attesa di questo momento > pensò Seraphin, avanzando con passo cadenzato lungo la navata della chiesa.

Gli ospiti la fissavano con delle espressioni arcigne, una donna socchiudeva le labbra molto sottili fino a mostrare le gengive. Un’altra donna mordeva un fazzoletto, aveva il viso cavallino.

Seraphin deglutì, cercando di mantenere il passo cadenzato, il battito cardiaco le risuonava nelle orecchie.

Indossava un lungo vestito candido, dallo strascico lungo, che scivolava alle sue spalle. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e le bruciavano, spostò lo sguardo sullo sposo.

Il giovane uomo indossava un vestito rosso sangue, su cui risaltavano dei ghirigori neri, sulle spalle gli ricadeva un mantello color perla. Il giovane stava ritto in piedi, i corti capelli castano chiaro gli ricadevano ai lati del capo. Si voltò e guardò la ragazza con le iridi azzurre leggermente liquide.

La giovane chinò immediatamente e strinse al petto il bouquet di rose, continuando a camminare.

La luce che entrava dalle immense finestre proiettava dei giochi colorati sui pavimenti, su cui si rispecchiavano deformati i disegni delle vetrate.

Alcuni petali color rubino caddero dalle rose, scivolando sul pavimento, calpestati dalle scarpe della giovane.

La ragazza raggiunse l’altare, il viso nascosto dal velo di merletto candido.

“Vuoi tu Seraphin…”. Iniziò a recitare il vescovo.

 

******

 

Seraphin si sedette sul letto, la testa china e lo sguardo basso. Osservò di sottecchi il suo giovane sposo chiudere le tende, lo vedeva tremare vigorosamente.

< Ora dovremo entrambi tener fede ai voti matrimoniali. Non mi sento ancora pronta > pensò.

“Stuart, giusto?” chiese.

“Victor, Stuart è il cognome” mormorò il giovane. Deglutì rumorosamente e si massaggiò il collo.

“Sì, quello della tua famiglia, ma non sapevo se potevo chiamarti per nome” ammise Seraphin.

Victor si voltò di scatto e cercò di farle un sorriso, ma le uscì tirato. “Sei la mia sposa, adesso. Chiamarmi per nome è il minimo”. Afferrò una sedia. “Io avevo letto il tuo sotto il dipinto che è stato mandato alla mia famiglia per convincerli al matrimonio. Sei in imbarazzo?”. Parlò velocemente e mise la sedia di fronte al letto.

“S-sì” ammise Seraphin.

“Anche io. E mi sento anche vecchio per te” rispose Victor, accomodandosi nella sedia.

“Quanti anni hai?” chiese Seraphin, alzando lo sguardo.

“Vent’uno e tu sembri una bambina” disse Victor. Allungò la mano verso quella di lei, la ritrasse e lo fece un paio di volte.

“Ne ho quindici” disse Seraphin.

< E’ come se ci fosse uno scomodo silenzio tra noi. Non sappiamo bene come comportarci > pensò.

“Sembri più piccola” disse Victor. Rabbrividì vedendo che la giovane iniziava a togliersi il vestito da sposa.

“Me lo dicono spesso. Anche se non frequento tante persone e non esco spesso, tutti quelli che vengono a trovare mio padre mi scambiano per una bambina” disse. 

“Sei ugualmente molto graziosa” le rispose Victor. Si alzò in piedi di scatto ed iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro davanti al letto.

Seraphin adagiò i vestiti sulla sedia vuota.

“Anche tu” rispose Victor, spogliandosi con gesti nervosi. “S-se non te la senti, posso sempre dire di averlo fatto anche se non è vero”.

Seraphin gli sorrise.

“Po—possiamo provare” mormorò.

Victor annuì con foga, il fiato rarefatto. “Sai, mia madre è anni che mi prepara a questo momento. Se non ci fossero stati i servitori, temo che avrebbe voluto farmi vedere direttamente il modo migliore per generare un figlio maschio” ammise.

Seraphin si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Mia madre mi ha insegnato persino come simulare che mi piaccia” mugolò.

Victor ridacchiò.

“Vedo che siamo sulla stessa barca. Siete davvero dolce, oltre che bella, mi-mia… sposa”. Nella parte finale del discorso balbettò. Si stese accanto alla giovane e allungò una mano, le sfiorò la spalla. La vide rabbrividire e tirò indietro la mano, Seraphin la prese nella propria.

“Siete proprio sicura?” chiese ancora.

“E voi?” domandò Seraphin.

Victor la baciò, le loro labbra s’incontrarono titubanti.

“Solo se mi promettete di chiedermi di fermarmi se esagererò” mormorò.

Seraphin si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e annuì. Strinse le spalle di lui, mentre il giovane le accarezzava i fianchi.

“A-amo l’arte… e…. voi sembrate uscita da un quadro. Inoltre compongo musica, di nascosto da mio padre. Potrei comporvi qualcosa in futuro” enumerò Victor con voce tremante.

Seraphin ridacchiò.

< Sembra così dolce > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con più attenzione, unendo le loro labbra. Victor ricambiò al bacio con un sospiro, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono e approfondirono il bacio, con dei mugolii di piacere.

Seraphin si staccò, ansimando, mentre lui le accarezzava un seno. Continuò a massaggiarlo fino a sentire il capezzolo di lei diventare turgido.

“Mi considererete un oggetto perché siamo uniti da un matrimonio combinato?” chiese, gli occhi liquidi.

“Vi considererò la donna che il destino mi ha messo accanto. E voi? Mi considererete un tiranno?” domandò Victor.

“Solo se vi ci comporterete, altrimenti cercherò di farvi avere uno spazio anche nel mio cuore” rispose Seraphin.

Victor l’accarezzò con dita incerte, Seraphin si portò una mano al pube e si penetrò. I suoi mugolii risuonarono nella camera da letto e Victor mugolò, sentendo l’eccitazione aumentare.

Seraphin piegò la schiena e i due ricominciarono a baciarsi, Victor l’afferrò nuovamente per i fianchi. La penetrò, Seraphin gettò la testa all’indietro facendo ricadere i suoi capelli in una cascata.

Seraphin iniziò a muoversi su e giù verso di lui, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni di piacere, gli afferrò le spalle e strinse fino a fargli sfuggire un gemito.

< Non sarò mai il principe azzurro della sua favola, ma non voglio esserne il mostro. Voglio creare una famiglia come non ne ho mai avuta una > pensò.

I loro gemiti risuonavano per tutta la camera da letto.

< Voglio che mi porti via da questa casa, mi conduca in un posto in cui io non sia solo un oggetto in mostra > si augurò Seraphin.

Victor continuò a prenderla fino a venire, Seraphin gemette di piacere.

“N-non ti fermare…” lo implorò.

“C-certo… mia sposa” esalò Victor. Aumentò la velocità, sforzandosi a continuare a muoversi dentro di lei, Seraphin gli veniva incontro sempre più velocemente.

Victor le fece raggiungere l’orgasmo, Seraphin si accasciò sul suo sposo, mentre Victor scivolava fuori da lei. Entrambi respiravano pesantemente. 

< Spero tra noi possa nascere l’amore > pensarono insieme. 


End file.
